Motojirō Kajii
is a member of Port Mafia and has the ability Lemon Bomb. Appearance Kajii has a tall, slim build and short brown hair with bangs cut at an equal length across his forehead. His eyes are covered by orange goggles. However, a card in the Tales Of The Lost mobile game shows them as dark green. He dons a worn out, white lab coat with frayed sleeves and hem, underneath he wears a white button-down wrapped with a loose brown belt-like accessory. His coat has many pins, two on the left - one slightly larger yellow one with a face and a smaller black on with a red "X" . On the right is an orange pin with an exclamation point, with metallic pins underneath. He also wears worn out, frayed blue pants, a green scarf, and geta sandals. Personality Motojirō is as explosive as his lemon bombs. An eccentric, easily excitable man with an intense obsession over science and a lemon's shape. He has a habit of talking in an odd sort of "code" centred on the universe, referring to the Port Mafia's boss as the "Admiral of the universe". Motojirō seldom stops exclaiming his every word, and when he's not, he's mocking his adversaries or waxing lyrical of his intelligence. For all his eccentricities, Motojirō is an accomplished and seasoned science enthusiast. Motojirō prides himself as a scholar of physics, applying science to every aspect of his life with multiple "experiments". He makes a point of questioning and doubting life at every turn and is especially intrigued by the concepts of life and death, including their relationships with higher powers, such as God. To Motojirō, there's countless of fascinating phenomena that occur at one's death, hence he thinks very little of people's lives beyond being subjects for his "experiments". As such, he questions what death exactly is, and why it is so inevitable, as it is something neither science nor God can overcome. Although boisterous and arrogant, Motojirō proves a dedicated mafioso. As an infamous terrorist, he's one of the few mafiosi publicly known, a fact he takes pride in. He views his "experiments" and murders as valuable progress in his never-ending studies, and shows absolutely no remorse for the atrocities he commits. In a battle, he's brutal and sadistic, looking down on his opponents for both their weakness and "inferior" intelligence compared to his own. To top it off, Motojirō specialises in surprise attacks and ambushes, showing incredible capability in placing bombs in strategic locations or rigging the environment to his advantage. Of course, when on the losing end, Motojirō wastes no time cowering in fear, as he isn't physically strong. This becomes especially apparent against Akiko Yosano after she "defies" an inevitable death. He can use this to his advantage, however, as when pretending to fear Margaret Mitchell and Nathaniel Hawthorne to lower their guard. At the core of his person, Motojirō views the world as tedious, and channels his frustrations into the lemon bombs he creates, calling the lemon, for its "ultimate geometry", the destroyer of a tedious world. He alludes to viewing the mafia as an escape from tedium, as it allows him endless opportunities to carry out his "experiments". Ability His ability, , prevents him from being harmed by any lemon-shaped bombs, which he makes himself. Background Much of Motojirō's past remains unknown, however, what is known marks a unique trait of his: theatrics. He is one of the few publicly known mafiosi of the Port Mafia,a wanted terrorist infamous for his murders of 28 citizens in an incident referred to as the Maruzen Building Bombing. Of course, Motojirō views it as one of his "experiments".Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 7, page 131 Plot Armed Detective Agency vs. Port Mafia Motojirō hijacks the train Akiko Yosano and Atsushi Nakajima board. Using the P.A. system, he sarcastically apologises for the "inconvenience" of a "physics experiment". His "experiment" involves how the passengers will "react" to a sudden explosion. He sets off explosives on the train and assumes the explosion about two or three people. He cheerfully remarks the next experiment has powerful explosives in the first and last cars, enough to kill all the passengers.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 7, pages 120 - 121 He then addresses Atsushi directly, referring to him as the "main" test subject. He demands Atsushi surrender himself, or else all the passengers die.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 7, page 122 Yosano proceeds to confront him, stepping into one of Motojirō's lemon bomb traps. After the explosion seemingly kills her, Motojirō mockingly greets her before saying "goodbye". He remarks slight surprise when she recovers, commenting on how tough modern women are. Yosano remarks it's more surprising such a "celebrity" of the Port Mafia, recalling Motojirō's reputation. At the mention of the Maruzen Building Bombing, Motojirō goes into an ecstatic tangent of how "wonderful" the "experiment" was. He happily views death as something to admire and study. To Motojirō, "death" and "God" are the apex of science, and represent two concepts science has yet to overcome. His view of death as an "experiment" immediately puts him at odds with Yosano. He challenges Yosano, asking what "colour" her death is.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 7, page 32 The first round of their battles ends with Motojirō having the upper hand, his onslaught of bombs overpowering Yosano. He gloats over her body, which is covered in broken glass and injuries. He stomps his foot on her back, mocking the Agency for not living up to their reputation. He pulls out a switchblade, informing Yosano she'll die soon. Before she does, he asks her an unsettling question: "What is 'dying', exactly?"Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 8, page 149 He refers to his obsession with death as an academic interest, calling himself a "scholar". He lists methods of death, stating they're all reversible in a lab environment, but questions why death is, ultimately, completely unavoidable, asking why everyone has ''to eventually die.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 8, page 150 Yosano's mocks his inquiry, to which Motojirō asks what some girl from the Agency would know that he, a "lifelong" physics student, does not. Yosano affirms this, saying the answer is simple: he's an idiot.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 8, page 151 Enraged, Motojirō stabs the switchblade through Yosano's hand, "thanking" her for the feedback. He drops several lemon-shaped bombs from his coat sleeves. He notes how people claim the brain can stay conscious up to eight hours after fatal blood loss. With a smile, he tells Yosano he'll ask her corpse how it feels to die. He abandons her in the conductor's car, telling her to "enjoy herself".Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 8, pages 152 - 153 After the explosions, Motojirō returns to the car, noting the fire spread further than anticipated. The sight of Yosano's body slumped over the window excites him, and he goes to inspect his victory. Consequently, he falls for Yosano's ruse, punched hard enough in the face he flies back into the other side of the car.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 8, page 166 Shocked, he stutters how Yosano could survive. Yosano doesn't answer, instead asking which side of his face she just punched. Trembling, Motojirō points to the left side of his face. Yosano promptly punches the right side. He expresses his disbelief once more, listening to her admonish his view of "death" as the apex of science, condemning his callous view of life.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 8, page 170 Motojirō remembers stories of Yosano's reputation, the Agency's physician with a rare healing ability. Right after explaining Thou Shalt Not Die, Yosano uses the ability on him, much to his fear. Yosano uses her ability several times to pry information out of him, leaving him dazed and shocked.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 2, chapter 8, page 180 The Guild Motojirō returns, having recovered from his defeat against Yosano, implied to have assisted in killing an assassin sent by the Guild alongside Black Lizard and Chūya Nakahara. When the Port Mafia's boss makes his entrance, Motojirō promptly bows and pays respect to him, a rare, grim look on his face.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 16, pages 172 - 175 Assigned to eliminate the SS Zelda, Motojirō is "caught" by the Guild's personnel, seemingly attempting to flee after being discovered on the ship's wharf, and brought to Margaret Mitchell and Nathaniel Hawthorne. They confiscated a bag of his lemon bombs, and during interrogation, Motojirō pretends not to know who he is. However, after Hawthorne states he recognises him from reports, Motojirō retorts that the experiment on the train provided him with valuable data.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, pages 142 - 143 Mitchell volunteers to kill him, but Hawthorne recognises his plans of rigging SS Zelda with bombs. Motojirō is surprised to see Hawthorne draw blood and control it and appears to panic when The Scarlet Letter activates. He makes up a ridiculous story of being the "ambassador of the grand master of outer space", leading to Mitchell's increased irritation. The Scarlet Letter slashes into his left side, leaving him in pain. Hawthorne mocks his ability, assuming it to be creating bombs. He detonates one of the lemon bombs, throwing it at Motojirō right as it explodes.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, page 148 Just as Guild personnel relocate cargo via helicopter, Motojirō, who survived the explosion unscathed, questioning how Hawthorne hears the voice of God. He goes on listing irrelevant mathematics, claiming science is the only thing that allows humanity to understand God's universe. He points out that, as a clergyman, Hawthorne's faith is vital, however as a scientist, doubt is vital to Motojirō.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, page 151 Motojirō reveals the truth of his ability, unable to be harmed by the lemon-shaped bombs he creates, and proceeds to go into an intense tangent over the lemon. He praises it as the "ultimate in geometry" and "destroyer of this tedious world".Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, page 152 Once more, Motojirō refers to the "outer space ambassador", pointing at the helicopter. Right on cue, a bomb he placed on the cargo detonates, and from the cargo box, dozens of lemon bombs fall. While they fall, Motojirō laughs maniacally, successful in destroying the SS Zelda.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, page 154 Although they survive the bombings, Mitchell and Hawthorne run into the Guild's secretary, who's not only been killed but had his body propped up by wire, and his face brutally cut open and hollowed out, stuffed with Motojirō's lemon bombs. The Guild members then learn Motojirō rigged much of the territory, so one wrong move could cost them their lives.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, pages 160 - 161 Cannibalism Motojirō participates in the raid against the Agency after Fyodor Dostoyevsky poisons Mori. He, along with the rest of the Mafia's major mafisoi, nearly end up in a massive battle against the detectives. However, they are all deceived by Jun'ichirō Tanizaki's Light Snow.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 12, chapter 47.5 Soon the raid escalates, with the Agency infiltrating the Port Mafia's headquarters. After mafiosi corner Yosano, Tanizaki, and Kenji Miyazawa with a barrage of bullets, Motojirō takes over, multiple lemon bombs strapped to his chest, and a suitcase in each hand. He erupts into laughter, abruptly speaking of three all-nighters he spent over his research and going as far as bragging about forgetting to put underwear on. His next "experiment", as he calls it, is watching fireworks close up. He opens both suitcases, and a flood of lemon bombs roll out towards the trio. The bombs all explode, in something Motojirō called "the lemon catwalk", the path in front of him exploding.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 12, chapter 49 His counterattack forces the trio to retreat. In one of his classic eccentrics, he boldly declares he won't allow them to kill the "Admiral of the universe". Trivia * He along with several other characters appeared in the mobile game ''Love Heaven as a limited time character. Character Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Port Mafia